villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drake (Don Bluth)
Drake is the main antagonist in the 1995 Don Bluth film, The Pebble and the Penguin. He is vain, arrogant, cruel, mean, sarcastic, and just an all-around maniac. He was voiced by Tim Curry who also played Ben Ravencroft, Pennywise, Hexxus, Maestro Forte, General Von Talon, El Malefico, Kilokahn, and Professor Calamitous. Biography Drake wants Marina to be his mate, but only because she is the most beautiful female penguin in the rookery, unlike Hubie who genuinely loves her. Knowing that Marina was already interested in Hubie, who was planning to present her with a courtship pebble, he decided to get rid of Hubie once and for all. The morning after Hubie found the perfect pebble, he got tripped and encountered by Drake, who taunted him for his weakness and tried to steal the pebble from him. Hubie refused and Drake dropped him from an icy ledge into the water below. Hubie barely escaped the leopard seal lurking in the dark waters and ended up stranded on an ice flow drifting out to sea. Thinking Hubie was dead, Drake began to hound Marina to forget about Hubie and accept his pebble, or she'd be banished from the rookery for failing to take a mate. Marina, undaunted by his advances, refused him every time he asks. Drake then began to assume that she was simply joking, singing his personal song, Don't make me laugh, and even goes as far as to threaten her, saying that she will be a shark's dinner, and that Hubie was just the appetizer. The day before the mating ritual, Drake finally lost his patience and kidnapped Marina, intending to force her to be his mate. Hubie arrived on the scene just in time after escaping from a pod of killer whales, where his friend Rocko apparently died. Drake initially gained the upper hand and knocked Hubie out. Thinking he's won, Drake grabbed Marina and carried her off into the depths of his base. Hubie was revived by his friends and charged after Drake. The two engaged in a fight in which Hubie gained the upper hand by using the fighting techniques taught to him by Rocko and kicked him down the stair shaft to his apparent death. Hubie became overjoyed when Marina accepted him as his mate, and more so when Rocko was revealed to alive. However, Drake was still alive and lifted up a large stone chunk that Marina was standing on, launching it at Hubie with intent to crush him once and for all. However, not only did he miss his target, but also caused considerable damage to his base. Several stone slabs broke off from the overhang and one of them crushed Drake, ultimately killing him, while Hubie and Marina were saved by Rocko's new flying abilities. Personality Drake is the best-looking out of all penguins, which he is completely aware of and thinks this gives him an excuse to do whatever he wants. Drake was marginalized by extreme conceitedness, arrogance, pompousness, vanity and narcissism. He was a misogynist, and was only concerned with marrying the most beautiful girl so they could procreate his own line of children who were "the strongest, the smartest, the bravest… not to mention the best looking" ''indicating that he was more concerned about starting an entire line of family, so he would literally live forever in a similar manner to Scar from ''The Lion King. '' Drake was, at his fullest, a bully. He was belligerent and arrogant which were all factors that made Marina disgusted by him, in another world had he been sweet and selfless like Hubie he would have won her heart. Drake was totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right' and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Hubie. In his quest to make Marina his wife, Drake reveals his cruelty and psychopathy when he threw Hubie off a cliff, hoping to kill him. His determination to get what he wants is extreme, he's willing to threaten, kidnap kill anyone who stands in his way even threatening to turn Marina into "a shark's dinner" if she didn't choose him over Hubie. Trivia *Drake (along with the other characters) has teeth and fingers. This is odd because in real life, penguins do not have any of these, to say nothing of the cape. *It's never revealed what species of penguin Drake belongs to, however, given his size and lure, he may be an Emperor Penguin. *Drake was possibly inspired by the Disney villain, Gaston, as they both have much in common: **Both are very muscular and adored by many females except the main female protagonist, who knows the villains aren't right for them. **Vain, arrogant, and believe themselves to be the best. **Both want to marry the main female protagonist simply because of their beauty. **Both try to kill the male protagonist in order to ensure they get the girl. **Both are killed in an attempt to kill the hero. Gaston fell to his death after stabbing the Beast with his knife and Drake was crushed by his own base after throwing a rock at Hubie. *However, unlike Gaston whose true colors are gradually revealed throughout the film, Drake is already pretty much shown to be a villain during his first scene. In addition, rather than falling to his death, Drake dies by having something fall on top of him instead. Also, while the Beast is larger and stronger than Gaston, Drake towers over Hubie and he is physically weaker. * Drake is also similar to Troy from ''The Reef: **Both are arrogant, flirty, sarcastic and mean bullies. **Both tried to steal the pretty girl from the wimp (Drake wanted Marina from Hubie, Troy wanted Cordelia from Pi). Gallery 636px-Drake scheming plan.png|Drake plotting to make Marina his mate. Drake menacing towards hubie.jpg|Drake walking menacingly towards Hubie. So Nerd drake.jpg|"So, Nerd. I hear you wanna be a big "Lady's man!" Ha! Marina is mine!" Drake threatens Hubie.jpg|"Wake up and smell the seaweed, you little fool. No one's going to marry a loser like you." give me that pebble drake.jpg|"Now give me that stupid pebble!" Bye hubie drake.jpg|"I hope you can swim better than you can talk. Bye, Hubie! Sleep with the fishes!" 640px-Drake's evil grin.png|Drake's evil grin. No? NO? .jpg|"No? No?! Oh I get it you're joking.jpg|"Oh, I get it! You're Joking." Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache.jpg|"Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache!" Drake dances with Marina.jpg|Drake forcefully dances with Marina. Drake forcefully carries Marina.jpg|Drake forcefully carries Marina. Hubie! I thought you were dead.jpg|"Hubie! We thought you were dead!" Now you're gonna wish that you were.jpg|"Now you're gonna wish that you were." Drake charging at Hubie.jpg|Drake charging at Hubie. Drake Lunging at hubie.jpg|Drake lunging & charging at Hubie. Drake grabs Marina.jpg|Drake grabs Marina. But hubie pinches his foot.jpg|Drake screaming after his foot is bitten by Hubie. Drake's Defeat.jpg|Drake falling to his apparent death. Drake's breakdown.jpg|"Say your prayers, you fool!" Drake's Breakdown. Drake crushed by a boulder.jpg|Drake about to be crushed by his collapsing lair. Drake's Death.jpg|Drake's death. Similar Villains *Gaston Legume (Beauty and the Beast) *Steele (Balto) *Troy (The Reef) *Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Category:Male Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Bullies Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Comedic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Misogynists